


As if time had stopped still

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Series: tf_speedwriting's Spam Weekend [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Mysticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why had Alpha Trion sent him here? Orion still wondered, though it was difficult to focus on whys in the magnitude of beauty presented to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As if time had stopped still

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): #6: danse macabre
> 
> I labeled this G1 because that's what my mind usually defaults to, but technically it's ambiguous enough to be anything from G1 to TFP to Bayverse. /shrug

Orion Pax was not at all diminutive, but he felt so standing before this holy site.   
  
The Well of All Sparks.  
  
He stepped inside, dwarfed by the rising columns and sculpted metal buttresses, surrounded by their stunning simplicity. Why had Alpha Trion sent him here? Orion still wondered, though it was difficult to focus on  _whys_  in the magnitude of beauty presented to him.  
  
He followed the soft glow that was so like the flickering light of his own spark.  
  
To find that the Well of All Sparks was, in fact, a literal well surprised Orion. Well, he thought, a smile on his lips, it  _was_  called the  _Well_  of All Sparks. Still, the Well was wider than he could see and deeper than he could imagine. The blue glow drew him; he wanted to look in, and he didn’t want to, and he paused in his path to the raised pedestal perched on the lip of the Well, conflicted.  
  
Deep intake.  _Intake, and breathe in the Universe._  Orion’s optics flickered. Had he heard that, or made it up? Somehow, it didn’t seem to matter. He climbed the pedestal, and looked down.  
  
Everything and nothing; the Universe and the abyss; everything that was and would be -- it all came back here. The bot called Orion Pax looked and saw infinity.   
  
Orion stepped down from the pedestal, one thought pulsing in time with his spark and the echoes of his pedes. They would all return here.  
  
And he carried the refrain on through his spark, through all the vorns of his life: all of Cybertron, they would live, laugh, fight, weep, and die, until the Well called them home.  
  
 _“‘Til all are one.”_

 


End file.
